


Once More We Return

by violethowler



Category: Kingdom Hearts, The Wicked + The Divine
Genre: Braig is Minerva, Crossover elements in background, Drabble, Fusion, Gen, Kingdom Hearts III Spoilers, Luxu is Ananke, One Shot, POV Outsider, WicDiv Fusion, WicDiv Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-30 18:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18320429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violethowler/pseuds/violethowler
Summary: "Some time ago, I had to cast my old form away. Been through plenty more semblances since, but it's still me underneath it all."Spoilers for KH3.Spoilers for The Wicked + The Divine





	Once More We Return

Solaris could not help the nostalgic smile on her face that night as she and Hokori climbed into bed. It had been a month since they had finally signed the paperwork to bring their son home. They had tried to conceive before but with no luck. It was only after they’d managed to save an orphaned boy’s life that they had even thought to consider adoption.

She could remember the night like it was yesterday. She and her husband had been out for a romantic evening stroll in the outer gardens when they found a child lying facedown in one of the pools.

Without hesitation they’d rushed him to the hospital. They’d had no idea who the kid was, but by the time the doctors came out to tell them that he was going to be alright, the couple were as invested as if he were their own son.

When the boy awoke, he had no memory of his parents. With the royal guard going door to door to determine if any children matching his description had gone missing, the doctors had kept him under observation for a week. When nobody arrived to claim the boy, Yokubo had already made up her mind to adopt the boy herself.  Her husband had taken a little convincing, but in the end, he was as attached to the boy as she was.

So, when an ear-piercing scream pulled Solaris from slumber, she was on her feet in an instant. Beside her, Hokori was already throwing on his bathrobe as they moved as quickly as they could toward their new son’s bedroom. As they crossed the living room, the door shook with a pounding knock.

“City Watch! Open up!”

Hokori changed directions to answer the door while Solaris continued her course towards the bedroom. She dimly remembered hearing from the neighbors that there was a break in down the street a few days before, but she’d put her faith in the city watch to catch the culprit before another house was robbed.

And now it appeared that the sweet, innocent little boy who’d crawled his way into her heart would pay the price for her foolishness.

“Let them through!” her husband called out. She stopped as two royal guards charged towards the bedroom.

“The burglar who robbed the house down the street was caught breaking into another home,” Hokori explained as they ran after the burly men. “The guards followed him here.”

Her pace quickened as they raced to the bedroom in time for the guards to force open the bedroom door and burst inside. Past the men’s shoulders, she could make out a towering figure dressed in black standing over her son with a blade in his hand.

Before she even had time to think, one of the guards had charged forward and driven his spear into the intruder’s chest. Her son screamed. As the second guard stepped out of the way, she raced to her son’s side, crouching low. Her husband followed close behind, forming a small family hug in the corner of the bedroom, shielding him from the burglar’s corpse.

“It’s alright,” she whispered frantically, doing what she could to calm him. “It’s going to be alright. You’re safe. He can’t hurt you.”

It was probably for the best that she and her husband could not see their son’s face from their position. If they had, they would have seen eyes that were far older than the body that wore them, dull with the haunted look of one who had seen far too much for a simple human death to faze him.

* * *

 

The disorientation as his other self’s memories clicked into place never got any easier to bear. He stumbled to the bathroom, heaving as he feigned retching into the toilet. His new parents did not question it. They simply believed he’d become nauseous at the sight of a dead body.

 _Heh_ , he chuckled mentally. _If I hadn’t done this routine sixty-four times already, that might be true. But after almost six thousand years, nothing really fazes me anymore._

While the rush of memories always gave him a headache, his stomach was perfectly fine. 

He played the part of a shaken child as the adults in the house guided him back to bed, staying silent and moving numbly as his new parents insisted he spend the night in their room. Once they were asleep and he was alone with his memories again, Luxu allowed himself to smile.

_Exactly as planned._

**Author's Note:**

> As many fans who have finished KH3 or spoiled themselves on the ending know, one of the new topics of discussion generated by the epilogue is whether or not Braig is a separate person from Luxu who got possessed, or if Braig was merely a cover identity all along. After reading the latest issues of The Wicked + The Divine, I was suddenly reminded of how Ananke stayed immortal in that comic and thought it would be interesting if Luxu's immortality and body-changing worked something like that.
> 
> If you haven't read The Wicked + The Divine, then I'm about to spoil a major late-series plot twist. You have been warned:  
> \-----------------------------------------------------SPOILERS----------------------------------------------------  
> \------------------------------------------------------FOR--------------------------------------------------------  
> \------------------------------------------------------ALL--------------------------------------------------------  
> \-------------------------------------------------------OF--------------------------------------------------------  
> \-----------------------------------------------------WICDIV------------------------------------------------------  
> Ananke, the mentor figure of the gods, was originally established as an immortal who actually looks her age. But in reality what happens is that at the beginning of each Recurrence, a Minerva appears fully formed out of thin air with all of Ananke's memories up to that point. They operate independetly, perform a ritual that ensures the cycle will continue, and then Minerva kills the previous Ananke. Minerva grows up to become the next Ananke, and then after ninety years, she splits her consciousness, creating a new Minerva and starting the cycle again.
> 
> The names of Braig's adoptive parents are references to the Foretellers' whole Seven Deadly Sins naming. I got Hokori by using google translate to find the japanese word for pride, and Solaris is a reference to the fake identity used by Lust in Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood.


End file.
